Shartalla
Shartalla is a pine marten pirate captain with a sense of adventure. She loves the ocean and is fiercely proud of her ship, the Wynraser. She loves a fight and is renowned for her skill with a weapon. History Before Darkwoods Sometime before the Darkwoods War, Shartalla fought Epoi in a shore challenge and won. No one had heard of her at that time, so she must not have been involved in any major battles; possibly, she was only a new captain. Because Epoi resented Shartalla for defeating her, Ailur decided Shartalla would be a useful ally. Shartalla mentioned to Zuryzel that many pirates bore a grudge against her.] ''Pasadagavra At the opening of ''Pasadagavra, ''Shartalla is seen conversing with Ailur. She is among the pirates that accompany Zuryzel to Pasadagavra; later, along with Zuryzel, she and her crew escort Deggum back to Ezdrid, where Zuryzel hopes to find one of the Wraith Mouse spies. After the foxes have been subdued, Shartalla returns to the sea, but with a promise that she and Zuryzel will meet up again. ''The Quest for Rinaria Shartalla takes Zuryzel and Dejuday aboard her ship, the ''Wynraser, ''as they seek out Rinaria. Once at the Gray Shore, she decides to ignore the directions and sail around the island instead of crossing the geyser field known as the Gray Water, primarily because she dislikes the idea of walking when she could be sailing. Friends and Family Friends Zuryzel Shartalla sees in Zuryzel a kindred spirit, someone she can fight alongside and also share good times with. They share the same disgust tyranny and subjugation, as well as a love of freedom. Shartalla respects that Zuryzel is a creature who can be given power without trying to get more. Zuryzel in turn finds Shartalla an unswerving friend and someone to be depended on. She respects that even though Shartalla loves the unfettered life of a pirate, the pine marten will always return to shore if her friends need her. Dejuday Shartalla enjoys Dejuday's company; she thinks very highly of him. Dejuday, in turn, enjoys teasing her. Given that his real sister is somewhat sensitive, it could be Dejuday wishes Shartalla might have been his sister as well. Skorlaid Skorlaid the ferret is Shartalla's first mate aboard ''Wynraser. ''Skorlaid helped Shartalla sneak aboard the ''Wynraser ''before her father died; now that she is captain, she goes to Skorlaid for advice. Family Shartalla briefly mentions that she has two half-brothers; however, she only mentions them once, and never by name, so they are presumably not close. It is unknown if her connection to Zuryzel is influenced by her brothers. Skills and Personality Skills Shartalla has an unrivaled skill with a sword, as many pirates and Darkwoods Foxes have discovered to their dismay. She is also a skilled helmsmarteness, able to maneuver her ship through passages no one else can manage. Personality By all appearances, Shartalla is cheerful and carefree, but once trouble shows, she proves to be effective and ruthless at dealing with any threat. Spotting danger is no difficulty for her. She has a third side to her personality, too; she can be very compassionate when one of her friends is hurt. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Friends Category:Zuryzel's Friends